Oral health disparities, particularly among poverty-stricken or underserved communities, continue to remain great and difficult to address. Translation of scientific advances to useful tools for clinicians has contributed to improving overall health. This advance, in part, can be attributed to the establishment of primary care practice-based research networks (PBRNs) in medicine to better understand, study, and improve health care delivery. These PBRNs have included private-practice, medical residence-based clinics, and community health centers where clinicians drive the research questions that would lead to improvement in their clinical practice. Similar dental research networks were not established until very recently. In 2005, the NIDCR awarded $75 million to fund three regional dental PBRNs which primarily involve private dental practices. This NIDCR-initiative is important and undoubtedly will result in enhanced practical and evidence-based care in private practices. However, it is not sufficient as these settings do not include populations with the greatest oral health disparities. Only a small portion of those living in poverty or in underserved communities have access to private dental practices. More frequently, it is the Federally Qualified Health Centers, community health centers, and migrant and tribal health centers (referred to collectively as CHC) with their comprehensive health care programs that serve these populations. Work is needed to increase the participation of CHC and their clinicians in oral health research with the aim of improving clinical care and reducing disparities in underserved and vulnerable populations. This conference proposal aims to gain broader understanding of the strengths and weaknesses, challenges and barriers at CHC to reducing oral health disparities; to explore the needs, barriers, and conceptual models toward the development of a CHC Research Network to address oral health disparities; and to begin development of strategies for establishing a CHC Research Network and a research agenda to address oral health disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]